Simple Bliss
by JueJue
Summary: Collection of Alice/Bella oneshots. Chapter 4: Alice loses control and Bella is sick and tired of people getting hurt because of her.
1. Chapter 1

Asleep

There is a really good reason why Isabella Swan doesn't like to get up in the morning. Bella/Alice

* * *

I stayed awake, a little short after midnight, waiting. The window was left open, even though Forks was in the transition from fall to winter; I somehow enjoyed the bittersweet cold. The way its freezing breeze came in and made me shiver, the way it reminded me of a certain someone. The cold didn't bother me, at least, not as much as it should; nothing bothered me when it reminded me of my love.

"You're going to get sick that way, you know?" Speak of the devil. Or angel.

"You're late." I reply absently, trying to feign spitefulness that didn't exist in my voice. Inside, I felt relief come over me, happiness tugged at the corner of my lips trying to force a smile, while butterflies were doing dances in my stomach, my entire body seem to react to her presence.

"Since when did I have a curfew?" she questions rhetorically. Her voice sounded so sweet, like soft jingling bells, music to my ears. I notice her figure, standing in front of the window with the moonlight outlining her curves and small pixie-like body, and suddenly it was getting very difficult to breath. In these moments, I am thankful to be alive; to be able to see her beautiful face, hear her nightingale voice, touch her marble like skin. Then there are other times. When she isn't around, disappearing off in a moment's notice, and like some sort of obsessive love struck girl, I go crazy. Worry engulfs me and loneliness brews in my heart. I understand her kind and we humans were different; we couldn't be stuck together all the time.

Of course, the worry, the loneliness, the pain as if someone had taken a part of my soul and threw it out the window- they all disappear at the sight of her, only to be replaced by wants and needs. To touch her, to feel her, to be held by her, to be in her arms as she lulls me to sleep. As if reading my thoughts, she makes her way to my bed. I smile, scooting over to let her take her place beside me.

"Bella" she calls out. My name had once been so plane, so ordinary and insignificant, but when she said it, when she called it out, she made me feel important, she made me feel wanted. "You shouldn't stay up, especially with the window open like that; you're going to get sick."

"Well, if you would come earlier, we wouldn't have that problem, now would we?" I reply back, pulling the covers over us both. "Besides, Alice, you know I can't sleep when you're not here…" the confidence in my voice dies down, only a whisper remained when I finished.

"Aww, yes, my little baby, I'll try to come here faster" Alice teases, wrapping her arms around me. "Go to sleep now, okay?"

I looked up at her, trying to fight the heaviness in my eyes, taking the small body that was her into a hug. Alice's body is so small, so cold, yet truthfully inviting. Despite my size, a taller and much more built one compared to her ballerina frame, I found myself to be the submissive one on a lot of things. Especially the intimate ones.

"Tell me that again" I ask, my needy self coming out, that hug had been the last nail to the coffin for my self restraint.

"I have no idea what you want me to tell you." She laughs, giggling away.

"You know it, Alice…stop being so mean…"

"Why, no Isabella, I don't have a single clue what you're talking about" Damn this girl and her pouty face. "…. Besides, I want to hear you say it first."

"…I…care… about you, Alice"

"I can't hear you..!" Bullshit, she was a vampire; she could hear the owl hooting 20 miles away. "And I don't think that is the right phrasing either, tell it to me like when you first confessed it." That's right. When Alice wanted, Alice got. Even if it was at the cost of torching up my cheeks.

"I love you Mary Alice Brandon."

"I love you too Isabella Swan."

"And?" my turn to demand.

"And I'll never, ever, in my entire eternal life as a vampire, ever leave you."

Satisfied, I snuggled deeper into her curves, ready for sleep. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Alice"

* * *

In a way, I love and hated sleep. When it came to falling asleep, I welcomed it as if it were my long lost brother, because Alice would always be there, strong arms hugging me tight, the coolness of her body contrasting with my warmth, the way our bodies seem to fit.

And in the morning, her charming voice would wake me up as the great alarm clock in the world. Then she'd have to leave, disappearing sometimes when I was in the shower, leaving only a note written in her perfect handwriting. Other times, she'd help me change, passionately digging through my closet for an outfit she called 'fashionable' and then vanish off when she saw me dressed in her style, the feel of her lips still lingering on mine.

In those times, when she goes off, the same thought comes; I hated waking up. I hate sleep. Waking up meant moving away from Alice, from her wonderfully addicting scent, from her longing arms holding me, it meant letting Alice go. Even if it was just a couple hours before I saw my pixie again, it didn't sooth the pain. Why wake up if it meant Alice going away?

There was a day, the first day that she began visiting me at night, when I realized how inviting the cold was. That morning, I remember particularly well, walking out from the front door dressed in one of Alice's outfits, as cold chill passed through me. It wasn't foreign, though. I pondered it a bit, wondering where else I had felt the nostalgic feeling before. It came to me that this feeling was the same feeling I had when Alice visited me at night. The way I had gotten up and opened the window to let her in. The feeling of seeing the one you love, feeling happiness, contentment, and bliss all at the same time when I let the cold air fall into my room. The same way her chilling arms wrapped around me and made me shiver. All of these feelings, these memories, would fly back every time the wind blew.

Tomorrow, I would leave the window wide open again, Alice would protest, and I won't mind. Besides, maybe if I got sick, it'd give me a reason to stay in bed with her instead of going to school.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Anniversary**

Dec. 11th was a very special day, although Bella has no idea why.

* * *

Alice is being weird today. Weirder than normal. And that's pretty weird especially since she's naturally out of this world. It's usually very cute, adorable almost, but today, she was down right over the top happy and bouncy.

"Come on, come on, Bella!" She squeals, pulling my hand towards the next store. We were doing what Alice loved to do the most; shopping. Despite her enormous collection of designer shirts, shoes, accessories and 'fashion' things, which could possibly cloth every homeless person out there, she insisted on not having enough. "Neon! And cardigans! And those cute cute boots! They're all the rage right now!"

My feet stop, magnetizing myself to the floor tiling of the mall, "Don't you have like… a gazillion pairs of boots, already? And you have a cardigan in almost every color!" I uttered, sounding very exasperated.

"No, no, no. You don't get it, do you Bella?" She stops trying to pull me to the next store, but the coldness of her hands doesn't leave mine. In moments like this, I love and hate this girl at the same time. "Bella. First rule of fashion, you can never EVER have enough shoes. And I don't have a solid black cardigan; those in my size sell out so quickly!"

I giggle, that's right, Alice was a petite extra small. Even though my girlfriend was a vampire, there were just some humane things she will never escaped, one of which was finding cloths her size. More often than not, her jeans had to be tailored. At those moments, the vampire seemed to envy my average 5'4" height. Somehow, I find those times very entertaining.

"Okay, okay, you win. Let's go." I say, defeated in our mini-debate.

At the end, every one store turned into five stores plus a make out session in the changing room. The lesson today; there was the usual convincing big puppy eyes, then there was Alice's-pwease-pwease-can-we-can-we-puppy-pout-face.I don't think I'd ever get immune to that expression.

* * *

I sigh, running my hand through my hair, tussling it in hopes of releasing the built in stress. After six trips in and out of the house by the both of us, inhuman speed was not allowed since it was light outside, by the time we had brought the stuff that Alice had bought inside my bedroom, tiredness loomed over me. Currently, under Alice's insistence, I sat on my bed trying to rest my aching feet while she was busy becoming the Energizer Bunny.

This girl amazes me.

After what seemed like a matter of minutes, the new cloths were untagged, hung or folded, neatly placed inside my drawers and closet and I was laying on the bed, my head resting on Alice's lap.

"Alice." I call out.

"Go to sleep, sweetie." She insisted, stroking my bad in such a cooing way that I had to yawn.

"Why are you being so weird today?"I blurted mouth running before my mind did. Must be the focus fading away, no. No. Had to figure out why Alice was acting so strange today. Focus.

"If I told you, would you go to sleep?" My dark haired beauty asked, I could sense apprehension from her voice.

"Yes, if you tell me, I'll go to bed in peace." I reply, inching closer to Alice. The scents that seem to come from the space between her legs were so intoxicating. But if it meant finding out the truth behind Alice's strange mood, I could wait.

There was a slight pause, then she began, "Today, today was the day that I got changed into a vampire. Or, rather, today was the day I woke up as a vampire." Alice's vice was calm, almost distant. I tried to sit up and comfort her, only to hand her hands gently settle me back down on her lap. She wasn't done. "Bella, listen to me."

I look up, her gaze meeting mine. Her eyes were twinkling like stars, a warm smile lighting her face up. "I'm all ears, love."

"I've never thought of this day as to be so important until I met you Bella. It's sort of like a birthday to me. But, whoever it was that changed me. He changed my life. Not just saving me from James, but now that I think back to the painful memory of waking up with no clue as to what my past was, trying to find the Cullens, going through so much torture not to attack humans. I'm glad I did all of that."

Alice continued on, only stopping for a moment.

"I'm glad because if it weren't for that fated day that I became a vampire, I couldn't be here with you today. I couldn't have met this wonderful girl, whos so gorgeous inside and out. I wouldn't have been able to see her laugh, smile, to feel as if my heart could beat, pound, flip, and do summersaults, I couldn't have fallen in love with the one person who makes me world spin. And I'd go through all of the hurt and waiting over again if that's what it would take to meet you, Bella. Thats why I'm so happy today."

Suddenly awake and full of energy, I reach my hand up around her neck and pull her down into a very passionate kiss. Much to my surprise, she broke away not long after it had started.

"I'd love to continue this tonight," She grins, "But you need to rest first. I have a present for you once you're awake. Besides, I can't exactly have that much fun with you if you're going to pass out during the first round."

I make a strangled whimper, blushing in all the red possible shades, then the settle onto bed.

"Alice."

"Hmmm..?"

"I love you so very very much."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'm really glad people liked my first story. This one isn't as well thought out, but thats why its just a bunch of oneshots. Plus, i haven't written a fanfic in years!_ Reviews are nice! Critiques are great!_ Any ideas for the next story? I'll take Bellice requests!


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing the future isn't as cracked up as you'd think it'd be. I know when people are going to do something. How they'll do it. What they'll say when they're do it. Everything.

Atleast, that's what I thought before Bella came into my life. My visions, they weren't…weren't as sharp about her anymore. When I used to see her, before Edward even met Bella, it was okay-my visions were fine and dandy. But something happened when she came around, my senses seemed to dull and sharpen at the same time. My visions of anything related to Bella became blurry, as if the girl couldn't make up her mind, yet my other senses seemed to be Bella-tuned, set to find and locate her at all times. I could smell her from a mile away, hear her heart beat, feel the changes in her body, even when she was about to have her period.

I understand now, though, why all that happened. Somewhere deep down inside, I didn't want to see the future. I wanted to leave it at the present. Leave it at the moment when I'm dressing her up, curling her hair, leave it at a moment with just the both of us. Sometimes… seeing the future isn't as cracked up as you'd think it'd be.

To see her get hurt.

To see her knight in shinning armor, Edward, be at her side.

To see him suck the poison out of her, to see him kiss her, to see him leave her.

To see them together.

Happy.

I realized that the more focused I became on Bella at the present time, the less I wanted to see the future. Every time a vision came, their relationship was blooming, hugging then kssing, then her being changed, everything. Jealousy? I guess. Sometimes, I wonder… why couldn't it have been me? Why couldn't I be Edward?

Because I'm Alice. Sometimes, no, a lot of times, I wish I was something more.

But no. I am her best friend. I come back when the girl throws herself off a cliff. I comfort her when she's down. I cheer her up when no one is even around. Alice, the one that runs the play, the one that perfects everything for everyone else.

Alice.

The one that Bella doesn't notice.

I know, that someday, I'll see her in that beautiful wedding dress, I'll see myself laughing as I do her hair and make up, telling her not to worry, I'll see her walk down the aisle. Smiling. At him.

But if it makes her happy, if it makes my Bella happy, I'll support her all the way. Just, sometimes, seeing the future isn't as cracked up as you'd think it'd be.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Okay**

Alice loses control and Bella is tired of seeing people get hurt for her.

**AN:** Everything that i throw in here just comes randomly from my head. Because i'm working on a long term story, i throw all these thoughts into words and oneshots before they turn into another full blown story. With that said; i want to turn some ideas into longer stories too, once i finish my other ones.

* * *

Bella gasped. She feels Edward move in front of her, her knight in shining armor ready to throw himself at the predator that the Cullens had encircled. She was no predator; _she_ had never done any harm to Bella, yet right at this very moment, pitch black eyes stare in her direction, glaring down its prey. Crouching low at the flow, the hunter barely moves, and the Cullens are ready for her attack. Only Apprehension painted on all their faces.

A low growl emits from Edward's, warming the small girl not to get any close to Bella. No one wanted to hurt her; no one wanted to her their dear Alice, yet at the same time this wasn't Alice anymore. She had become a blood thirsting creature that she had tried her entire life to keep in control.

_Out of all her siblings, Alice was always the one who had the most control. _

Looking at Alice now, Bella couldn't only feel a pang of guilt as it was her blood that created Alice's frenzy.

"Edward." She called out, not letting go of Alice's eyes.

"Bella, stay behind me."

No. No. Not anymore, she'd always let herself get pushed around, let others get hurt because of her. No. Not Alice, Bella wasn't going to stand there and see Alice get pinned down because of a simple little cut. Bella had to do something, and she had to do it fast.

"No, Edward." Bella whispered, quiet but defiant. "Let me handle this just…"

Suddenly, just for a split moment Bella saw the dark eyes weaken and fade, then she remembered Alice's visions. _If she can see that no one poses her harm, if she can remember that it's me._ Maybe, just maybe, Alice wouldn't have to get hurt. If Alice loved her, Alice wouldn't hurt her either.

Bella stepped to the side, the movement jerking everyone's eyes to her, including Alice's. She raised one hand and spoke softly, "Alice. It's me. Bella."

The smaller girl's face held a small amount of confusion, as if trying to remember a forgotten life. Then her eyes returned to their midnight color. "Alice" Bella uttered again, trying not to show fear in her voice that was evident in her quivering hand. She tried to speak in a soft tone, comforting and calming as possible. "Alice."

Again, the black eyes began to dilute, "B-Bell..a." Improvement. Bella took a step forward, both hands drawn out, welcoming an embrace. "Don't..Bella….co…me…"

"It's okay, Alice. It's me." Tears began to overwhelm the taller girl, a sudden surge of emotions, some of which she couldn't identify. "You wouldn't hurt me. I _trust _you."

The pixie girl's hand started to come to her head, eyes shutting tight and eye brows scrunched up. Somewhere inside the ravenous vampire; there was Alice. The small happy, bouncy, and optimistic girl that Bella had always known. Bella took another step, not even two feet separated her and Alice now.

"Alice, I love you." Bella confessed, hoping Jasper wouldn't catch what sort of love, tears streaming down my cheeks. In Alice's eyes, the same yellow hue began to return through its dark cover. "And I know you wouldn't ever hurt me. You said so."

Then, there was a sudden movement. Too fast to be human. Too slow to be vampire. Bella felt something crash into her, throwing her into the flooring. Before her brain could register what had happened, she was seated on the ground, arms embracing a very vulnerable creature. Apparently, her body had closed around Alice's very own before her mind could take in anything. Silent tearless sobs came from the dark haired girl, her face buried deep into Bella's chest.

"Bella." The girl called out,"I'm so sorr-"

"It's okay. It's okay." Bella reassured, hands stoking Alice's small back. "It's okay"

Curled into the taller girl's lap, Alice couldn't say anything else, the only sound that evoked from her were quiet sobs and hiccups. In the decades that she had lived, she had never felt so much uncontrolled desire. She had never felt such uncontrolled feelings, and yet, being here in Bella's arms, it hadn't ever felt so right before.

* * *

I enjoyed writing this. Making Alice vulunerable and so loveable. She spends too much time trying to make everyone happy except herself. Hope you liked it! Read and review. :)


End file.
